


A Jellicle Halloween

by Queen_of_Mischief



Series: Cats Musical stories [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: An: Before we begin let me clarify a few things, first this is going to take place in an alternative world where Macavity isn’t really banned from the group he is still the older brother to Munk and Tugger but he didn’t go bad, he is also the father to Plato and adoptive father to Mungojerrie. Munkustrap is the father of Jemima, Deme and Bomba are sisters and Victoria is mute. Also I wouldn’t mind if any talented artist create fanworks of these ideas, So without further ado let’s go haunting. and Yes I am late in posting this but due to  outside forces I have not yet completed this story, so what I’m doing is posting this part one and of you want more like and comment.
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Bombalurina/Macavity (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer (Cats), Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella, Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Series: Cats Musical stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511480
Kudos: 9





	A Jellicle Halloween

When the sun goes down on Halloween night and the human children are going around trick or treating to their hearts delight, and Jellicles are getting ready for the Halloween feast. For Halloween night all Jellicles dress up and participate in fun games and dancing, at the stroke of midnight they all eat a large feast made of different meals that the cats bring or catch or make on the night of the feast. It is the third most anticipated night of the year, the first is the Jellicle Ball and the second is the Jellicle Christmas Day, and it's time for the Jellicle Halloween to begin.

The sun had begun to go down and a set of twin kittens sat waiting for their older brother to pick them up, “I can’t wait to see everyone’s costume I wonder who’s gonna be the scariest?” Misto, who decided to go as a wizard with a little disney wizard hat, asked his sister who signed back ‘maybe Macavity but he always looks scary’ Victoria was dressed as an angel, predictable as she was a white cat the only other colour was her ears which had little tips of black on them barely noticeable to the naked eye. “You’re right, Hey I think I see Alonzo” Misto and Victoria ran outside to see their Older brother Alonzo dressed as a skeleton cat, “nice costumes, let’s go” he tells them and together they make their way to the Jellicle Junkyard. “Wait don’t you have to take something for the feast?” Misto asked not seeing a bag of food being carried by Alonzo, “Munk and I did a lot of hunting for the feast earlier today,” he explained. They were walking for a bit and seeing all the cool decorations when Misto got a sneaky idea “hey Victoria” he says creepily making her turn and silently scream and cower into Alonzo who turned to see Misto had put a jack-o-lantern on his head making it look light on fire “not funny Bro” “oh come on it was a little funny” he said taking the pumpkin off his head and Victoria replied by shaking her head in anger. “Victoria is right it was mean you don’t know what-” Alonzo trailed off noticing a threatening shadow over Misto “what’s up?” Misto turned slowly when the shadow jumped out with a knife scaring the twins and Alonzo, they kept their eyes closed in fear until the figure laughed and showed the cat under the hat and cape “uncle Bus’” Misto cried out moving closer to the cat as Alonzo made sure Victoria was alright “, that was good but what are you meant to be?” “I’m sorry for scaring you I quite simply couldn’t resist and to answer your question I am Jack The Ripper Famous serial Killer of London” Bustopher Jones told them getting a large sack. ‘What’s in there?’ Victoria asked her uncle “I had visited some of my clubs and decided to contribute to the feast so I have some Game, Mutton, cooked Cabbage and a few Rice Puddings” he tells them and the twins licked their lips at the mention of Rice pudding. “Come along children we don’t want to be late” their uncle said walking ahead of them, making them run to catch up. 

Minutes later they arrived at the yard, which is lit only by candlelight and Jack-o-lanterns were around the place along with the giant area that is reserved for the feast, some cats still missing, one of those cats was Plato making Victoria frown, “I’m sure he’s gonna be here soon Vic” Misto told her noticing her face. They make their way to the tire which has four cats sitting on it, “aye, I bid yee a happy Halloween” Munkustrap said when the group got closer, “you’ve been practising that voice I see” Alonzo complimented his friend “you have no idea” Munk’s mate Demeter said dressed as a mermaid while Jemima was dressed as a parrot. “Misto you do know Halloween is where you dress as something you’re not right?” A vampire Tugger said circling Misto and sitting in front of him smirking “Excuse me but I’m a wizard that’s completely different to a magician” came Misto’s retort. “Let me bite you then we can be immortals together” Tugger tells him “I’d rather die” Misto tells him in a bored tone. “That could be arranged,” one big cat in a black hood with a scythe said taking Tugger‘s place on the tire “,hello brothers” “hello Macavity” Munk and Tugger greeted their brother. Alonzo greeted his mate Cassandra as they sit next to Munk and Deme on the boot of the car “how lucky am I to have the queen of the nile Cleopatra as my mate” he said making her blush “I thank the everlasting star everyday that we have each other”. Bomba nuzzles her mate Macavity “I love how you make death look beautiful” Macavity compliments her “and I can’t believe I’m saying it you make a good grim reaper” Bomba replied, Misto watched the couples with boredom “aww don’t look down little wizard the party will soon begin and then you and I can dance the night away together” Tugger’s words just got Misto more bored and leapt away to sit on top of the pipe and Tugger justs sighs squeezing himself between his brother’s on the tire.

Victoria, Jemima and another cat move to the kittens group. “You make a beautiful angel Victoria” the cat Plato said blushing, she blushed too signing back ‘thank you Plato, I like your costume too’ Plato looked down at his demon costume “a little on the nose since my dad is the grim reaper”. Before they could continue they were jumped on by a hyper kitten dressed as Harley Quinn “omg you guys are so cute in your costumes, I can’t believe you two aren’t mates and yet you both wear mate themed outfits, and Jemima I so wish I could do family theme costumes like you” she said dreamily “Cettie calm down, the party hasn’t even started yet” Tumblebrutus, dressed as the Joker tells her and the others greet the three “Hey Pouncival what are you supposed to be?” Jemima asked the young Tom kitten “I’m a ghost pollicle duh” he replied before looking over at the tire and seeing Bomba dressed as an undead bride nuzzling Macavity. “He’s so clueless” Electra, dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West, said watching the young tom ignore the only queen giving him attention, “One day he will notice her” George said dressed as a Scarecrow, to match Electra. 

Mungojerrie, dressed as Mr Hyde goes up to Rumpelteazer, dressed Doctor Jekyll who is beside her dad Skimbleshanks, “Hey Teazer” he said nuzzling her “Hey Jerrie, we are so gonna win the Best couples costume” Teazer says determined to win with her mate. “Well Good luck to you both, though I’m sure skimble will blow everyone away at the Singles best costume” Jennyanydots, who chose this year to go as a flapper dancer, says helping her mate Skimbleshanks finish his costume “Uh what are you supposed to be?” Jerrie asks not understanding “well laddie I am Rusty the steam engine train from my favourite musical Starlight Express” Skimble says slowly standing up and balance himself on the roller blades, the twins tried to not laugh but when that failed Jenny showed them away as Skimble was rolling from side to side. “Of course you dress as a train” Asparagus Jnr jokes as he and Jellyorum come up beside their friends, “well it’s more original than the Phantom of the Opera” Skimble retorts making fun of Aspargus’s costume, “Oh leave him alone he was helping Gus with his costume and didn’t have enough time for an original one” Jelly said, dressed as a nun. “Speaking of What did Gus decide to come as?” Jenny asked “who else, Firefrorefiddle, the fiend of the fell” Asparagus added the grand gestures as they always do when Gus retells his times performing.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer ran over to the oven where they met up with the psychic twins and Exoctica, “you guys look a fright” exoctica chides as they catch their breaths. “Well you would too if you had Jennyanydots on your tail” Jerrie says “nice costume Exoctica” Teazer compliments looking over her Queen Elizabeth costumes. “So what are you two then?” Jerrie asked the Psychic twins “we are Schrodinger’s cat” “the idea of a cat in a box and not knowing if he is dead or alive” Jerrie blinks looking between the two “so who’s who?” the twins stayed quiet as Teazer silently ohh’d getting the whole point and laughing at the fact that she's not going to tell Jerrie and let him be driven made by them.

Bustopher Jones had finished adding his sack of treats to the Halloween feast and decided to go sit with his old friend Gus while they waited for the party to start. “Well I never thought I would live to see the day that Bustopher Jones shared even a tiny morsel of food” Gus playfuly jabs him “well I Just wanted to be generous for one night even I can do that” Gus nods at Busthopher’s words “does this mean you will stay for the whole night?” he asked, turning to his friend “for once I believe I will” Bustohper looked around at all the cats and kittens talking and notices two cats not there “actually have you seen Old Deuteronomy?” he asked Gus who frowned “no in fact Grizabella isn’t here too”.

Macavity, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger smirks together as the girls give them some space “show time” Tugger says as Mac controls the fire and blows out the candles, it happened so suddenly the kittens couldn’t help but cry and Scream, Misto grew worried about Victoria and leapt over to protect her as the kittens all huddle in the center of the yard. The darkness didn’t last long as soon a spotlight seemed to come from the moon and shine down on Macavity as he stood menacingly on the tire “Toms and Queens of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange?” He sang to the group as a second spotlight hits Munkustrap as he stands proudly on top of the oven, making Tantomile, coricopat and Exoctica turn and look at him. “Come with us,” he sings and a third spotlight hits Rum Tum Tugger standing majestically on the chair “,and you will see This, our town of Halloween” Munk finishes. “This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night” Tugger sings then the brothers share a look and together they pounce, leaping into the pile of Kittens and making them scatter to the adults of the group, the rule of Halloween feast is that you never join another cat’s song unless you are asked to or like what Macavity will do, are gestured to join. Munk, Mac and Tugger stalk forward as they sing the next line “This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!” the brothers stop and swipe their claws to both sides and then at the sky to the ground and finish by spreading their arms wide “It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween”. At the last line Munk and Tugger bow down and circle Mac as he takes control of the kittens moving his left paw up making Pouncival stand and sing “I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red” he emphasised his teeth and eyes and Mac then moved his right paw and Etcetera follows with “ I am the one hiding under yours stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my mane” she couldn’t help giggling as she shook her mane pretending spiders were there. The others were enjoying the song and nods their heads in rhythm as Pounce and Cettie move forward to stand behind Mac as he dance as they followed as he was the puppet master twirling out of the light “ This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!” they sang before the spotlight moved to Tugger laying seductively by Bomba, Deme and Electra and he orchestrated them to sing “In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song” Munk jumps onto the other junk wall and moves gracefully to Bustopher Jones and pulled him up “In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise” Bustopher sung as the brothers joined each other again on the boot of the car “Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll…” Tugger leaps over to Alonzo, Cass and George and they each took their turn to sing “Scream!” “this os halloween” “red’n’black” “and slimy green”. Mac turned to the group of four elderly cats “aren’t you scared?” he asked them and the toms shook their heads as Jenny and Jelly duets “Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice” Skimble and Asparagus Jnr took over “Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night” they looked at the full moon on that line and Mac continued to scare the kittens away “Everybody scream, everybody scream” Munk and Tugger backed him up “In our town of Halloween!” Mac jumped to stand over the group as he used his magic to bring the psychic twins up “I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace” they each sang one line and then Mac pulled up Electra and Jemima making them move as if they were being blown away by the wind “I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair”. Then Mac pulled up Victoria infront of him, she was a special case since she doesn’t have a voice so Mac controlled her to lip sing “I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright” instead of Tugger throwing his voice they heard a haunting female voice sing the line in sync with Victoria, thinking nothing of it they continue and without notice a shadow jumps to the chair. Mac, Munk and Tugger flipped and walked on their toes to the front and posed Menacingly as they sing “This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!” at each Halloween the older cats joined increasing the volume of the lines, the kittens then sing as they crawled forward, Jemima, Electra and Cettie moving to lay between each of the brother’s legs “Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare” Jerrie and Teazer did they famous duel multi flip in front of the brothers singing “ That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween”. “In this town” Bustohoer sang and then didn’t want Gus to miss out pulled him up too “Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise”. Then the others moved forward as Munk and Tugger jumped from side to side, careful of the kittens and Mac flips backwards and the queens take his place “Reaper Mac might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream” Tugger and munk say and the kittens screamed scattering once more away as the others lay their right paws over their heart “Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?” Tugger sings turning to gesture to the center before noticing Misto was there and pulled him down to sit by his side “Our man Mac is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!” Munk continues and Mac makes the group disperse back to their original spots as he walks forward with pride “This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!” he sings and the kittens crawl forward again, Munk and Tugger kneel down looking t Mac as they sing “In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song” the kittens all get up and hold hands surrounding the three and prancing around them and Munk and Tugger provided their back up “La, la, la, (Halloween! Halloween!) La-la-la, la, la (Halloween! Halloween!) La-la-la, la, la, (Halloween! Halloween!) La-la-la, la-la-la, hey!”

At the final line everyone broke apart laughing and giggling as they all praised and greeted the brothers. The older cats were congratulating the boys on opening the Halloween feast and the younger cats were fawning over Tugger and his singing voice. Once again the lights go out completely, the cats don’t react thinking that the brothers were planning something but then the entire yard glowed different neon colours, the brothers also glow like the yard and stilled in a trance like state when menacing laughter filled the yard, the kittens screamed when a female cakal joins in. “Well, well, well, what have we here?” A big, green ghost life figure sang as he appeared on the tire, the older cats move to protect the kittens and the figure has his sights on Gus “,Firefrorefiddle huh? Oh, I'm really scared,” he pulls the cat up to stand beside him but keeps his hands on him, “So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha” Gus didn’t like how the figure laughed at him and wanted to get away. Bustopher, Asparagus and Skimble try to run forward but get blocked by the brothers, who now act like puppets to this figure, as he started to dance Gis around him “You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first” the kittens all growl at swipe their claws at him not liking how he was treating a valued member of the group, the figure got a wicked idea, he called his puppets up to hold Gus as he made his way to the kittens “When Mr. Oogie Boogie says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man And if you aren't shakin' Then there's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time now That you hear the boogie song, ohhh” Tugger, Munk and Mac repeated the ohhhs like back up singers “Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man” the brothers sung and Oogie Boogie finally got to the kittens and started to pet them, strangely the kittens weren’t afraid of him, he felt familiar “Well if I'm feelin' antsy And there's nothin' much to do I might just cook a special batch Of snake and spider stew And don't ya know the one thing That would make it work so nice? A flaming Firefrorefiddle to add a little spice” as oogie danced away the kittens all followed singing the oohs back up now “Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man” Oogie, the brothers and the kittens sing together. Gus got desperate to get freed and decided to do the same as this Oogie Boogie “Release me now Or you must face the dire consequences The kittens are expecting me So please, come to your senses” Oogie pulled him away from the snapping jaws of the brothers, Mac got so invested that he jumped over the tire and fell on the ground. The kittens all giggled finding it funny, Oogie wanted the attention back onto him so he continued his song “You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fella up I'm drownin' in my tears It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission I'm going to do my stuff” he threatened and the atmosphere felt tense “What are you going to do?” Gus asked him “I'm gonna do the best I can,” he tells him throwing him back to the boys as he gets out his dice “‘Oh, the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy Now that'd be just fine” he continued dancing around and throwing his dice “Release me fast or you will have to

Answer for this heinous act” Gus finalised his song as Oogie got closer to him “Oh, brother, you're something You put me in a spin You aren't comprehending The position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And you ain't going nowhere” the song ended and the lights returned to normal. ‘Oogie Boogie’ and the brothers started to laugh “ oh Gus im so sorry I just couldn’t resist old friend” Oogie says making everyone confused. “Oh darling that was a marvelous show for Halloween” Grizabella dressed as Medusa came down from the chair and greeted everyone “gee dad didn’t know you were a prankster” Tugger says casually as Oogie takes off his head to reveal himself as “Old Deuteronomy” Everyone cried as they all crowded him, to nuzzle, hug and lick him affectionately “I’m sorry my Jellicles for scaring you I just enjoy a little trick or two at this time of year” he tells the cats “you knew” Jerrie cried “of course, he needed back up singers, tell me you wouldn’t have done the same” The brothers all replied “well yes but still not cool” Jerrie said going back to Teazer.


End file.
